Spies Like Us
by Hotly81173
Summary: This was done for the weekly prompt #3 Character Specific Prompt: One or more team members spy on Rossi and Strauss to learn the truth/get confirmation about them being romantically involved. Penelope Garcia knew that Dave 'The Italian Stallion' Rossi was hiding something from the team and she was bound and determined to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

**Spies Like Us**

**Summary: This was done for the weekly prompt #3 ****Character Specific Prompt****: One or more team members spy on Rossi and Strauss to learn the truth/get confirmation about them being romantically involved. Penelope Garcia knew that Dave 'The Italian Stallion' Rossi was hiding something from the team and she was bound and determined to find out what.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 1**

David Rossi pulled into the driveway at the end of the quiet cul-de-sac in the up-scale neighborhood. Turning off the ignition he leaned back in the seat. The lights were off except for the lone light in an upstairs window. He got out and moved his way toward the front door of the house; taking out his key, he let himself in quietly.

He dropped his suit jacket across the back of the sofa before he headed up the stairs. He opened he opened the door to the bedroom and he saw her waiting for him on the bed.

"You're late." Was all she said.

"I know. The meeting with Aaron ran long, I'm sorry. He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"I understand how unpredictable meetings can be. Is everything okay?" She asked as she watched him remove the last of his clothing.

"Everything is fine." He said as he crawled under the covers; pulling the woman to him, forgetting about everything else but the woman in his arms.

The next morning Dave pulled into the parking garage of the FBI building in Quantico. Pulling into the space beside Aaron Hotchner; he sat there for a minute thinking about the last six months of his life and how he hated keeping secrets. Especially after everything that happened to Emily eighteen months earlier. Look how that had turned out for her when she came back.

He knew the struggles within the team about her return. Everyone of course had been ecstatic that she was still alive but that it also had caused some of them to have trust issues with her at the time. They had worked it all out but he didn't know if he wanted to fall victim to the same fate with his friends.

Dave made his way to the elevator in the parking garage and waited for the doors to open. The doors opened and he stepped inside, pushing the button for the BAU floor. As the doors began to close he could hear the chipper voice and the clicking heels of Penelope Garcia.

"Hold the door, hold the door." Penelope yelled; her voice reverberating around the quiet garage.

Dave caught the doors before they completely closed to see Penelope running towards him. Her arms full of files and her laptop, her purse swinging wildly from her arm.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly.

"You're welcome Kitten. What's the rush this morning?" Dave asked as he let the doors close.

"Nothing really; I just don't want to miss my Chocolate God when he comes in." Penelope said, grinning mischievously.

"Ah, enough said." Dave retorted as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Why so glum there my dear Mr. Rossi? Did you have a rough night? Want to share? And don't leave out the juicy details either." She said excitedly.

"Sorry Kitten, no juicy details. Just a little tired, stayed up to late working on my new manuscript. Well tried to work on it; I am having a little problem with writers block at the moment." He said as he dropped his head down. He hated lying to his friend.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe you just need to take time off and relax and then it will come to you. Or maybe you need to go on the hunt for Mr. Rossi number four." Pen said as she tilted her head to get a better look at his face.

Something was off with him today. She didn't believe his story for one second. He was hiding something and now it was her mission to figure out what it was.

"I don't think a new Mrs. Rossi is the answer to my writers block Kitten. But it could be fun looking though." Dave said and winked at her as they exited the elevator.

Penelope watched Dave as he went to his office. Not stopping to say good morning to anyone as he usually did. Forgetting all about why she had come in early this morning; she looked around and saw Reid in the kitchenette pouring himself a cup of coffee. He would do.

She ran over to Reid and grabbed his arm; pulling him with her down the hall to her lair.

"Garcia? What are you doing?" Reid said as he wiped the spilt coffee off his hands onto his pants.

"Something is wrong with Rossi and I need your help to find out what it is." She said, shutting the door to her office.

"What do you mean, something is wrong with Dave? He seemed fine when he left last night."

"Well maybe not so much as wrong but more as in he is hiding something." Penelope said as she switched on the screens in front of her.

"Garcia, I don't think Dave's personal life is any of our business. If he wanted us to know he would tell us."

"See that is where you are wrong. He wants us to know, he just doesn't know he wants us to know. So we, my fine furry friend are going to do a little snooping to find out exactly what is up with our dear friend." Penelope said and Reid just cringed. He knew he was going to regret coming into work today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Garcia, I don't think Dave's personal life is any of our business. If he wanted us to know he would tell us."

"See that is where you are wrong. He wants us to know, he just doesn't know he wants us to know. So we, my fine furry friend are going to do a little snooping to find out exactly what is up with our dear friend." Penelope said and Reid just cringed. He knew he was going to regret coming into work today.

Penelope watched Dave throughout the day and noticed him and Strauss talking often. Which was unusual; because Strauss hardly ever made her way down to the where the peons were. Her office was her throne room and she never associated with the peons of the BAU unless it was to chew their asses out for something. Something wasn't right and she knew it. Why would he be talking to her so much?

By the end of the day Penelope had run Rossi's credit card, phone records and searched any other records she could find on the man but came up empty. There were no phone numbers that were off from his normal ones, no charges besides his normal charges on his credit card. Now what? There had to be a way to find out what the man was hiding. Then it hit her; she would just have to follow him around. And she would bring Reid with her since he was already involved. She wasn't going down alone if she got caught.

Garcia and Reid sat in her car as they followed at a safe distance behind Rossi so as not to be noticed, hopefully. But of course her classic car stood out among the newer model cars on the road. Thank the lord it was dark and Rossi's mind was on other things or he would have easily noticed them behind him.

"Garcia, don't get to close or he'll see us." Squeaked Reid.

"Shut up Reid I know what I am doing. This is not the first time I have tailed someone before. How do you think I found out about Emily and Hotch?"

"I really don't want to know. I really really don't want to know. Wait who else have you followed?" He asked scared to hear her answer.

"I have followed all of you at one time or another Sweet Cheeks. That is how I learn things about you guys. You all are so tight lipped and won't talk that I have to use other means to learn what I want to know." She said as she weaved in and out of the traffic.

Reid sat in the passenger seat watching Rossi's car pull over at a liquor store on Washington Avenue. They pulled over about five cars back and watched. Dave came back out carrying a bottle of wine and got back into his BMW and pulled away from the curb. Penelope pulled away shortly after and pressed her foot harder on the gas to catch back up to her previous position.

"Why didn't you get Emily to help you, she's the spy not me. My stomach can't handle this stress. Dave is going to kill us if he finds out we followed him. Come on Garcia let's just forget about this and go home and he will be none the wiser." Reid pleaded with her.

"Not on your life. We are going to see what he is up to if it kills us."

"Well it just might, that is what I'm afraid of." Reid muttered, his hands clenching in his lap.

They followed Dave out of the city an into a quiet suburb and watched him pull into the driveway of a very nice two-story house.

"Well this isn't his house; he lives in the other direction away from the city." Garcia stated frankly.

"Garcia, this isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. There's a car coming, duck." He said as he lowered himself down in the seat.

The car turned in to the same driveway that Dave had. Penelope and Reid popped their heads up enough to see out the window. What they saw was indescribable. There was Erin Strauss getting out of her car and walking up to Dave, giving him a long passionate kiss right there in the driveway of what they assumed to be her house.

"I knew it." Penelope gasped.

They watched as Dave walked Strauss in to the house and they couldn't help but stare. It was like seeing a car wreck, you couldn't help but stare. Garcia's phone rang, breaking the silence in the car.

She answered "County morgue...two for one price tonight. You stab 'em, we slab 'em."

"Garcia, you and Reid can leave now. I got to my destination just fine but thank you for worrying. Oh and if I hear a word about this in the office you really will need the morgue. Got it?" Dave's said.

"Yes sir." And the line went dead.

**A/N: the line Garcia used about the morgue I saw on Ilovetvalot Fanfiction Facebook page and I just had to use it.**


End file.
